Half-Elf
Walking in two worlds but truly belonging to neither, half-elves combine what some say are the best qualities of their elf and human parents: human curiosity, inventiveness, and ambition tempered by the refined senses, love of nature, and artistic tastes of the elves. Some half-elves live among humans, set apart by their emotional and physical differences, watching friends and loved ones age while time barely touches them. Others live with the elves, growing restless as they reach adulthood in the timeless elven realms, while their peers continue to live as children. Many half-elves, unable to fit into either society, choose lives of solitary wandering or join with other misfits and outcasts in the adventuring life. Of Two Worlds To humans, half-elves look like elves, and to elves, they look human. In height, they’re on par with both parents, though they’re neither as slender as elves nor as broad as humans. They range from under 5 feet to about 6 feet tall, and from 100 to 180 pounds, with men only slightly taller and heavier than women. Half-elf men do have facial hair, and sometimes grow beards to mask their elven ancestry. Half-elven coloration and features lie somewhere between their human and elf parents, and thus show a variety even more pronounced than that found among either race. They tend to have the eyes of their elven parents. Diplomats or Wanderers Half-elves have no lands of their own, though they are welcome in human cities and somewhat less welcome in elven forests. In large cities in regions where elves and humans interact often, half-elves are sometimes numerous enough to form small communities of their own. They enjoy the company of other half-elves, the only people who truly understand what it is to live between these two worlds. In most parts of the world, though, half-elves are uncommon enough that one might live for years without meeting another. Some half-elves prefer to avoid company altogether, wandering the wilds as trappers, foresters, hunters, or adventurers and visiting civilization only rarely. Like elves, they are driven by the wanderlust that comes of their longevity. Others, in contrast, throw themselves into the thick of society, putting their charisma and social skills to great use in diplomatic roles or as swindlers. Half-Elf Names Half-elves use either human or elven naming conventions. As if to emphasize that they don’t really fit in to either society, half-elves raised among humans are often given elven names, and those raised among elves often take human names. EXCELLENT AMBASSADORS Many half-elves learn at an early age to get along with everyone, defusing hostility and finding common ground. As a race, they have elven grace without elven aloofness and human energy without human boorishness. They often make excellent ambassadors and go-betweens (except between elves and humans, since each side suspects the half-elf of favoring the other). Half-Elf Variants Some half-elves in Faerûn have a racial trait in place of the Skill Versatility trait. If your DM allows it, your half-elf character can forgo Skill Versatility and instead take the elf trait Keen Senses or a trait based on your elf parentage: Half-Elf Traits Your half-elf character has some qualities in common with elves and some that are unique to half-elves. Ability Score Increase Your Charisma score increases by 2, and two other ability scores of your choice increase by 1. Age Half-elves mature at the same rate humans do and reach adulthood around the age of 20. They live much longer than humans, however, often exceeding 180 years. Alignment Half-elves share the chaotic bent of their elven heritage. They value both personal freedom and creative expression, demonstrating neither love of leaders nor desire for followers. They chafe at rules, resent others’ demands, and sometimes prove unreliable, or at least unpredictable. Size Half-elves are about the same size as humans, ranging from 5 to 6 feet tall. Your size is Medium. Speed Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision Thanks to your elf blood, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Fey Ancestry You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. Skill Versatility You gain proficiency in two skills of your choice. Languages You can speak, read, and write Common, Elvish, and one extra language of your choice. Mark of Detection Half-Elf “If you want a wall of muscle to get between you and a blade, go to House Deneith. If you want someone to anticipate the threat and make sure you aren’t even in the room with whoever’s holding that blade… that’s what we do.” — Baron Trelib d’Medani The Mark of Detection is an inquisitive’s dream. It sharpens powers of observation and intuition, allowing the bearer to draw connections and interpret clues others might miss. By actively drawing on its powers, the bearer can detect poisons and study the energies of magic. House Medani The Warning Guild of House Medani brokers the services of bodyguards and inquisitives. Medani advisors specialize in risk assessment and management, protecting clients from both physical and social threats. While Medani overlaps with the inquisitives of House Tharashk and the bodyguards of House Deneith, the Warning Guild specializes in subtle threats and complex mysteries. The members of House Medani are half-elves with deep roots in Breland. Medani has little interest in the power struggles that sometimes break out between the other Dragonmarked houses. Many Medani heirs are more interested in helping their communities than in raw profit, and Medani heirs often work with local law enforcement or help those who can’t afford their services. Ability Score Increase Your Intelligence and Charisma scores both increase by 1. In addition, one ability score of your choice increases by 1. Deductive Intuition When you make an Intelligence (Investigation) or Wisdom (Insight) check, you can roll one Intuition die, a d4, and add the number rolled to the ability check. Sense Threats You can cast the detect magic and detect poison and disease spells, but only as rituals. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Languages You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. Mark of Storm Half-Elf “Sovereigns and Firstborn, grant me the four blessings promised to our people: dominion over the air, dominion over the water, fortune for my family, and fortune for my future.” — From the Oath of Lyrandar Wind and water welcome the half-elf who carries the Mark of Storms. The wind catches them when they fall, and they swim with remarkable speed. Those who possess the Greater Dragonmark and dragonshard focus items can call on even greater powers, shaping the weather and calling on the power of the storm. House Lyrandar House Lyrandar has long ruled the seas. Their galleons harness air and water elementals and are faster than any mundane vessel. Control of the sea and river trade gave Lyrandar considerable power. Now they reach out to the skies. Merely a decade old, Lyrander airships are already shifting the balance of power in overland travel, previously dominated by House Orien’s lightning rail. House Lyrandar also controls the air in a more literal way. The Raincallers’ Guild can use the Mark of Storms to control the weather for its clients, but at a considerable price. House Lyrandar is made up of half-elves. For many of its members, it’s more than simply family or business — it is the closest thing their people have to a homeland. House Lyrandar is ambitious and often acts in what it sees as the interests of all half-elves. Lyrandar heirs have been helping the Valenar elves run their young kingdom, and some believe that Valenar could become a true homeland for the Khoravar. Ability Score Increase Your Dexterity and Charisma scores both increase by 1. One other ability score of your choice increases by 1. Sea Monkey Your base walking speed is 30 feet, and you have a swim speed of 30 feet. Windwright’s Intuition When you make a Dexterity (Acrobatics) check or any ability check involving operating or maintaining a water or air vehicle, you can roll one Intuition die, a d4, and add the number rolled to the ability check. Storm’s Blessing You have resistance to lightning damage. Headwinds You know the gust cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the gust of wind spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Languages You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish.